Sick
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Maybe some slight spoilers. Henry gets trapped and Walter finds him. Boy x Boy blow job with a little bit of bondage.


First of all, SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

You know that room in the hospital where you grab a key and a giant bird cage falls around you? This takes place in that room, only Henry doesn't know who adult!Walter is yet.

This was originally gonna be a kink meme fic, but luckily I checked back before posting this story on there to see that the person requested Walter/JAMES bondage, not Henry.

1112121121

Henry Townshend was hitting the metal bars of the cage with his aluminum baseball bat. No luck at all what so ever. He groaned in frustration. He doubted that the haunted wheelchairs in the hallway would understand him, and if they did, they wouldn't do anything. He was desperate enough to look through Eileen's handbag that he found on the ground earlier that day. Nothing.

"Damn it…" He slumped against the bars. "DAMN IT!"

He heard the door to and out the room squeak and he looked behind him. He widen his eyes to see who he was. The same long dirty blonde with the now blood stained jacket he saw earlier. Henry saw what he did to the corpse, and even if he haven't, this man still had blood all over his jacket.

"I thought I heard somebody in here…" The mysterious man said.

He would die either way like this. The only chance he had was to ask this maniac to help. "I… Um… Hello… Can you help me out of here?"

"I can, but I won't."

Henry stood up and grabbed the bars tightly. "Please! What do you want? I'll do it! Anything, please!" He panicked.

The man chuckled and held Henry's cheek in his palm. Henry's body tensed up. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" He pulled his hand back to look up and down the other man. "First of all, strip." 

"What?" Henry asked, confused and hoping he heard incorrectly.

"Do you want to get out of here or not? And don't stop until you're completely naked in front of me."

Henry hesitantly reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. He turned around when he made it half way down so the man wouldn't see. Not that it matters, he would see everything soon. He dropped the shirt carelessly on the ground and paused for a moment.

"Now the pants… And give me your belt while you're at it." (AN: I dunno if he actually has a belt, but being locked in for five days with probably barely any food…)

Henry took a deep breath and took off his belt. He tossed it behind him so he wouldn't have to turn around. It made a "clank!" against the bars to let him know that the guy should be able to reach it just fine. To avoid giving up after his pants, he pulled his boxers down with them.

"Now put your arms behind your back with the wrists touching each other." Henry complied, again hesitantly. The man pulled on those arms for him to reach and wrapped the belt around Henry's wrists tightly. He was sure circulation would cut off any second.

"Face me." He did. The man took a good look at Henry's body. A little thin, but beautiful nonetheless. "On your knees." He obeyed. Henry could hear the sound of the man's zipper and suddenly realized what he wanted. He scooted back against the other side of the cage closed his eyes.

"Get back here!" Henry shook his head violently. "Fine. I guess you're going to stay like that." He whimpered and tried his best to scoot back in front of the guy, still keeping his eyes closed. The blonde grabbed and pulled on his hair, aligning his face. Henry let out a cry of pain. "Suck me off, and I'll help you out of this thing." He poked through the bars for Henry.

Henry, still with his eyes closed, moved his head forward until he felt something against his lips. Without thinking, he took the head in. The grip on his head loosen a little as he went farther and farther. This guy felt unnaturally cool to touch, but he tried his best to ignore it, just wanting this all to end as quickly as possible. He was new to this, but he still tried his best. He could hear the man moan in pleasure. That was a good thing.

He grunted and held Henry's head in place. "I'd swallow it..." He hissed. Henry gagged but somehow got all of it down. His body moved up as soon as the man was out of his mouth. He was pulled up to his feet then forcefully turned around. The dirty blonde slapped the bare bottom, making Henry yelp before removing the belt. His hands returned to the color they should be.

"That key that triggered this trap is the key for the trapped door."

"Are you going to kill me?" Henry asked without thinking.

"After nineteen is twenty, not twenty-one." The man left the room, leaving Henry there to slump on his knees.

"All I had to do was use the key that caused this whole thing to get out?" He thought out loud. "I could have avoided humiliation and…" The thought made him so angry, frustrated, humiliated, and especially sick. He couldn't hold what little he had in his stomach as he emptied it unto the floor in front of him. He didn't think about the irony in that. He was back in his clothes and out into the hallway as quickly as humanly possible, but still feeling sick.


End file.
